


Bleach: División X

by Skanor



Category: Bleach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skanor/pseuds/Skanor
Summary: Quince años despues de que Ichigo derrotara a Yhwach en la batalla final, un antiguo miembro de la Guardia Real reaparece en la ciudad de Karakura, tras siglos de haber desaparecido misteriosamente en una misión. Al mismo tiempo que extraños seres interdimensionales proliferan en el mundo humano causando estragos.





	Bleach: División X

1\. El Shinigami misterioso

La ciudad de Karakura se encontraba serena y apacible. Era de noche, por lo que la luna brillaba orgullosa sobre su cielo negro. La tranquilidad era casi palpable, y esa era la precisa razón por la cual, Karin Kurosaki se encontraba de tan mal humor, ya que ella no le hallaba el sentido a tener que estar patrullando la ciudad inútilmente.

Habían pasado tres años desde que ella se unió al décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, y a pesar de que las misiones de supervisión son jurisdicción del treceavo escuadrón; la capitana Rukia, había solicitado al capitán Hitsugaya, un préstamo "temporal" de las habilidades de Karin. Lo cual no le hacia la menor gracia, ya que ella se había unido a la Sociedad de Almas, para conocer más de esa enigmática ciudad.

Aun así, no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su capitán, por lo que no le quedaba de otra, más que obedecer. Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, la chica analizaba un sofisticado holograma de bolsillo que llevaba en su mano.

En él, se encontraba detallada la información de su misión. Al parecer, el doceavo escuadrón había detectado una extraña amalgama inusual de reiatsu, que poco a poco se concentraba en su ciudad natal Karakura. Por lo que simplemente tenía que investigar su origen.

Normalmente esa misión le hubiera correspondido a su sobrino Kazui, pero este, se encontraba en una misión de intercambio en la Sociedad de Almas ramo del Norte ubicada en América, y debido a su familiaridad con la ciudad en cuestión, Karin fue la mejor opción para cumplir dicho encargo.

Mientras la chica se posaba delicadamente sobre la punta de un poste de luz, pudo observar la hermosa ciudad nocturna, y sintió como sus ánimos se renovaban poco a poco, puesto que no iba a permitir que nada amenazara su hogar.

La Shinigami saltó hacia el techo de un apartamento cercano, y corrió hábilmente sobre el para saltar hacia otro pequeño edificio. Pero mientras lo hacía, sintió como una monstruosa presión espiritual aparecía de golpe sobre ella, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Q…q…que…e…es e…esto? — exclamó la chica con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo era aplastado por aquella abominable presión. Pero de repente, la energía desapareció tan de repente como había llegado. Lo que dejo a Karin completamente confusa.

Al instante, la chica se incorporó y desenvaino con soltura su Zanpaku-to.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡manifiéstate! —rugió la chica mientras observaba a sus lados con precaución. No obstante, no había ninguna presencia a los alrededores.

La chica mantuvo su posición defensiva, pero después de un rato, se relajó y guardo su espada, mientras rascaba su cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

Inmediatamente activo su intercomunicador con la Sociedad de Almas.

—Capitana Kuchiki ¿me escucha? Acabo de ser abatida por una presión espiritual… ¿me copia? ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? —la presión había dañado su intercomunicador, por lo que no tenía forma de comunicarse con su superior.

Karin contempló la idea de volver a la Sociedad de Almas y llevar la información personalmente, pero no quería ir con las manos vacías, por lo que investigaría un poco más, y mientras se elevaba por los cielos usando shumpo, lo notó inmediatamente.

Sobre el cielo de Karakura había aparecido una extraña fisura espacio temporal, que emitía un extraño brillo rojizo. Tenía la apariencia de una grieta y lentamente se estaba cerrando, lo que significaba que alguien o algo había salido de ahí provocando la presión espiritual que había sentido.

La chica se acercó con suma cautela hacia la grieta. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que se alejara lo más lejos posible de aquella anomalía. Pero en el instante que se había acercado un poco más, una gigantesca garra blanca, detrás de ella, había asestado un zarpazo que la chica logró esquivar.

Karin desenvaino nuevamente su espada y adoptó una posición defensiva.

—Eres hábil niña—dijo un gigantesco Hollow con la apariencia de un esqueleto de Minotauro. —Por poco y eras mía.

—Esa apariencia…tú debes ser Predador ¿no es cierto? —dijo Karin al reconocer aquel ser interdimensional—Hasta que por fin das la cara.

El Hollow soltó una carcajada maligna y hueca que resonó por toda la ciudad.

—Veo que mi reputación me precede. En efecto, soy Predador, ¡el Rey de hueco mundo!

Karin arqueó una ceja a manera de incredulidad.

—Que bajo ha caído el nivel de hueco mundo, si es que tu eres el rey.

Predador lanzó un cero verde de su boca, para matar a aquella chica insolente, pero la Shinigami cortó hábilmente la bola de energía con su espada.

—¿Te crees mucho por desviar mis ataques? Vas a morir de manera agónica como los otros Shinigami a los que he matado. ¡atrápenla!

Al instante, una horda de diversos Hollow variopintos se arremolinaban alrededor de Karin, quien observó con sorpresa aquel mar de espectros.

No obstante, la chica se movía ágilmente entre los monstruos y poco a poco los iba cortando y eliminándolos.

—¡Ella nos esta acaband…! —dijo un Hollow rojo mientras era destruido por un elegante corte de Karin.

Ya solamente quedaba una docena de ellos, los cuales no se atrevían a atacar a la chica.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Karin con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su espada para eliminar la sangre negra que había acumulado—¿Ya no quieren jugar?

—E…es muy poderosa—dijo un Hollow con una máscara felina con miedo. —¡mato a casi treinta de nosotros sin siquiera liberar su espada!

Todos los Hollow estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a inquietarse.

Y al instante, todos fueron ensartados por las garras extensivas de Predador, quien abrió su boca hasta alcanzar gigantescas proporciones para luego tragárselos sin aspereza, ante la mirada sorprendida de Karin.

—Te ofrezco este sacrificio junto a mi alma ¡¡eyldfgz!

Karin fue incapaz de entender la última palabra que dijo Predador, ya que, lo que ella escuchó fue una especie de gritillo gutural. Tampoco comprendió lo que se venía a continuación:

Un extrañó círculo rojo repleto de extraños símbolos, se había materializado sobre la criatura, para posteriormente, cubrirlo con una columna de luz roja. Predador comenzó a emitir alaridos estridentes que provocaron escalofríos en la espalda de Karin.

La chica adoptó una nueva pose defensiva con su espada para prepararse para lo que fuera.

Después de un rato, los gritos cesaron y la columna de luz desapareció junto con el círculo, revelando a un extraño ser humanoide que se encontraba de pie mientras se examinaba así mismo.

Tenía la forma de un chico desnudo de veinte años. Completamente delgado, casi desnutrido. Su piel era más blanca que la nieve y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de varios tatuajes de símbolos y marcas extrañas. Su cabeza era completamente rapada. Sus ojos eran rojos completamente desprovistos de pupilas, y no tenía labios, por lo que sus dientes podridos y amarillentos estaban a la vista formando una macabra y espeluznante sonrisa.

Karin sintió como sus instintos volvían a alertarla de aquel ser, pero, aun así, mantuvo su posición y se aferró a su espada con fiereza.

—¿E…eres…Predador? —preguntó con inseguridad la Shinigami.

El pálido ser ladeo su cabeza en dirección a Karin, y ancho aún más, su perturbadora sonrisa.

—No. Ya no soy Predador…ahora soy dios. —al instante, unas esferas negras se materializaron alrededor de Karin, cuyos sentidos le advertían que, si alguna de esas cosas le llegará a rozar, estaría acabada. Por lo que huyo lo más rápido posible usando shumpo, pero las esferas la iban siguiendo a donde fuera.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de ponerme seria… ¡truena… Raigetsu*! —al instante, la hoja de su Zanpaku-to se cubrió de unas violentas corrientes eléctricas que danzaban frenéticamente alrededor de toda la espada. —¡Getsuga Tensho!

Una devastadora ráfaga eléctrica salió disparada de su espada en dirección a las esferas negras, cuyo choque de poderes provocó una violenta explosión que generó un leve temblor en la ciudad a sus pies.

Mientras el humo negro comenzaba a disiparse, el Predador evolucionado se situó justo detrás de Karin y el agarro del cuello a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Destruiste mis "vacíos" …ahora te destruiré yo.

Karin supo que algo andaba mal. Aquel sujeto ya había dejado de ser un Hollow o cualquiera de sus derivados, ahora se había convertido en una criatura totalmente desconocida. La Shinigami cortó el brazo de aquel ser para liberarse de agarre, pero justo en la zona donde su mano había estado, su piel comenzó a gangrenarse lentamente provocándole un agónico dolor.

—Puedo matarme de maneras infinitas ahora que soy dios, pero la muerte lenta que ahora tendrás por haber recibido mi bendición, es la más cruel y dolorosa de todas.

Karin comenzó a debilitarse de gran manera, y supo de inmediato que no sería capaz de usar su recién obtenido Bankai, por lo que poco a poco, comenzó a perder las esperanzas y se precipitó hacia la ciudad en caída libre.

Pero antes de que impactara de lleno sobre el suelo, un misterioso sujeto la atrapó en al aire y posteriormente aterrizó sobre la azotea de un edificio, donde la posó suavemente.

—Fuiste muy confiada. —reprochó el sujeto con una voz grave–debiste haber usado la evolución de tu Zanpaku-to desde el inicio.

Karin observó con dificultad aquel extraño sujeto que había salido de la nada. Era un hombre de al menos cuarenta años, su cabellera larga y negra como la noche, iba amarrada en una cola de caballo. Su rostro era de facciones gruesas y estaba cubierto por una espesa y desaliñada barba negra. Llevaba un Haori blanco de mangas largas, el cual iba puesto sobre el tradicional traje negro de los Shinigami. Lo cual significaba que aquel hombre era un capitán del Gotei 13.

—¿Q…quien eres tú? —preguntó Karin con dificultad.

—No hables—dijo el sujeto de manera tranquila—La gangrena se está extendiendo rápidamente. —acto seguido, puso su mano sobre el cuello herido de Karin y su palma emitió una luz verdosa que reconfortó a la chica, pero, aun así, la gangrena seguía su curso.

—Ya veo. —dijo el sujeto mientras examinaba la gangrena—fuiste maldecida por esa cosa que se hace llamar "dios", quizá las aguas termales de Tenjiro te ayuden.

—Muéstrame más respeto… ¡alimaña! —espetó Predador mientras extendedla sus brazos para lanzar un pequeño torbellino de viento que se estrelló en una especie de cubo invisible que cubría a la pareja de Shinigami.

—Bakudo ciento treinta y ocho…Habitación Sagrada—dijo el sujeto con tranquilidad mientras seguía observando de Karin, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

—D…debo estar alucinando—dijo la chica con dificultad—juraría que dijiste ciento treinta y ocho…los Bakudo solamente llegan a cien.

No obstante, el sujeto sonrió y luego suspiró.

—Así que después de tanto tiempo, siguen sin saber manejarlos ¿eh? —el sujeto se paró y observó a Predador—No sé lo que seas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que debo destruirte.

—Estas ante dios. Mide mejor tus palabras, "Shinigami"—replicó Predador mientras escupía con acritud.

—Bien, entonces déjame saludarte como corresponde…Hado ciento cuarenta y dos… ¡Juicio Divino! —Una gigantesca mano hecha de reiatsu amarillo, se materializó justo arriba de Predador, el cual observó con sorpresa, como aquella palma caía sobre él, aplastándolo por completo, para seguidamente explotar devastadoramente creando la forma de un árbol de olivo hecho de reiatsu.

Karin, quien estaba al borde la inconciencia, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al contemplar aquello.

—I…increíble.

—Aun no acaba—dijo el sujeto al ver como Predador seguía vivo, aunque completamente despedazado y al borde de la muerte.

—N…no puede ser…y…yo soy dios…yo soy invencible… ¿q…quién demonios e…eres?

El sujeto desenvaino su espada con elegancia y se dirigió al moribundo Predador.

—No tiene caso decirles mi nombre a los muertos, pero ya que sobreviste a mi Hado, hare una excepción…Soy Hanshiro Kenpachi guardia privado del Rey Espiritual, recuérdalo en tu otra vida. —y al instante, decapito a Predador asesinándolo en el acto.


End file.
